Asuka (Abaranger)
"The invincible spirit of the Dragon-People~AbareBlack!" Design AbareBlack's helmet is modeled after a Brachiosaurus. The rim on the back resembles a Japanese kabuto. Biography Asuka Ono (オノ アスカ, Ono Asuka) is a Saurian warrior from DinoEarth with a sad past. He was the last of people to fight the Evolians and escaped to Earth. He brought the Dino Bracelets and gave them to the Abarangers. When he arrived, the Dino Harp was damaged, so he couldn't transform. When he got it finally restored, he lost his first battles as he couldn't use his Dino Guts correctly, until his true sense of justice awakened. Asuka is a melancholic person, he is fast-willed and fastidious, but his high expectations lead him to be depressed often. He has shown enormous amounts of power, as he has been able even of defeating a Giganoid and an upgraded KillerGhost on his own: however, due to his gentle personality, he often holds back during battles. In one episode, he had his surname be "Ono," due to the legal systems on Another Earth, and had used it only for Another Earth, meaning he was not born with it. His Blastasaur partner is Brachio. In the finale Asuka and Mahoro named their new child Mikoto, after AbareKiller, and returned to Dino Earth with his family and the Blastasaurs. During the events of Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, Asuka was brought back to Earth by Kasumi's power to help the gang, and he was able to rescue Ryouga and Ban/DekaRed from Kazaku before they joined up with the others. Asuka appeared in the GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai with Brachio, and his second child. He along with Tetsu, Tsubasa, and Nanami helped Eiji out during his battle with Chronos. He transferred his "Passionate Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager. Years later, Asuka fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Asuka and his teammates have their powers again. AbareBlack Blastsaurs *Blastasaur Brachiosaurus *Blastasaur PakikeroKnuckles *Blastasaur Dimenokodon *Blastasaur Parasarokkiro *Blastasaur Ankyloveilus *Blastasaur Stegosraidon Arsenal *Dino Commander **Dino Harp *Dino Thruster *Abare Mode *Black Road Raptor Attacks Fire Inferno, Splash Inferno, Storm Inferno, Grand Inferno, Dino Thruster Circle Moon, Dino Thruster Head Crash, Dino Thruster Cresent Moon Cursed Armor It was revealed in Episode 30 that Asuka was the original wielder of the Cursed Armor that he took out from its confinement by breaking the seal to save Mahoro and Mizuho from the Evoliens, but was unaware of its ability to drive the user insane. As a result he decimated the rest of the Dragon Tribe until he was somehow defeated by Mizuho who had become Darkness Messenger Geildon and freed him from the armor. After being freed he had no memory of using the armor and the remainder of his people were afraid to tell him. Eventually Kasumi was able to help him remember these events and he chose to defeat Jannu and seal away the armor for good out of guilt for his past actions. But after learning that Jannu is Mahoro he chose to take the armor back to save her. Sometime afterwards he would save the Abarangers from Trinoid #19: VultureTreasureLychee and then during the battle against Trinoid #20: RougeGiraffeRafflesiale his helmet came off, revealing his identity and awakening Mahoro's memory. This lead her to rejoin the Evolien as Jannu, and with the promise of letting Mikoto have the armor when they defeated Asuka, though it was later revealed that Mahoro's plan was for two people to defeat Asuka by combining the power of good and evil to destroy the armor once and for all. Trivia *Asuka is the only Abaranger that is not human and the only male to have his name be in katakana script, as well as the only Abaranger with no birth surname. See also * Tommy Oliver - Asuka's Power Rangers Counterpart from Dino Thunder Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Power Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Swordsmanship Category:Abarangers Category:Veteran Sentai Category:Super Rangers